


Dark Songs of Arda

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2002-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three poems of so-called 'villains' of the Legendarium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: Melkor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Only In Darkness

 

 

It was called the Song of the World

When light first came into being

And all that is good was given

To the angels up high to sing

 

 

All creation born in a song

All creation - life, love and stars

And then when I sought to join

The notes that I sang were named marred

 

 

It was said that the music I warped

It was said that I tarnished the tale

Cursed is my name in all tongues

Who but you, though, can say that I fell?

 

 

And you, who the story did spin

You alone do not say I was wrong

For only in darkness the light

And only in silence, the song

~~~~


	2. Two: Sauron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three poems of so-called 'villains' of the Legendarium.

Two: Challenge the Lightning

 

 

Tonight I challenge the lightning, the mocking assault from the sky

The storm has long been in waiting, the doom of the star-land is nigh

The clouds are coming, the eagles, and the West all ill does bode

But I now I fear them no longer - tonight all would call me a god

 

 

The days of bliss have ended, gone are the times of rest

Driven by lies and defiance the ships have long left for the West

And I am left here laughing and knowing that once again

Fate I have mocked and godly love and darkened the Gift of Man

 

 

Say it is evil I wakened, or say it is freedom of heart

Both I will take, and proudly - both I have loved from the start

For both I long have labored and tonight my work is done

And my laughter would challenge the storm and ring on ere the wave is gone

 

 

Thus laughing I stand in the star-land and wait for doom to fall

And the wave is rising higher and yet more to devour all

And I care not if I die tonight, with the proud, desperate Men, every one

For tonight I have challenged the lightning, and the world will remember  
I've won

~~~~


	3. Three: Feanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three poems of so-called 'villains' of the Legendarium.

Three: Into the East

 

 

As now I fare into the East

No light do I expect to find

No sweet and blinding, binding bliss

No love of those I left behind

Upon the distant, once-loved shores

All that I loved in ruin lies

Now banished, cursed forevermore

I shall make tremble earth and sky

An ever-standing vengeance ploy

A war to make, a world to gain

I shall shatter love with joy

If shatter I the loving chains

Let those who curse fair freedom curse my name -

And I my life and death shall give to flame

 

 

~~End~~


End file.
